


Light Up Your Birthday

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, Clannad, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Kanon (Anime 2006), Toki o Kakeru Shoujo | The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: AMV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present I made for my sister.
> 
> Song versions mixed together by me. Run by Coldplay and Leona Lewis.


End file.
